Doomed Anyway
by JeMapelleCharlie
Summary: What would happen if Lil' Cal corrupted Karkat instead of Gamzee, and the trolls who were alive at the end of Act 5 switched places with those who died? A doomed timeline, that's what. Also, an exploration of their characters.


I stare into the void, ignoring Sollux' screams behind me. I see Kanaya, waving, clutching the remaining bits of the Matriorb. They're not real, but still... Behind me, the humans emerge from the Sun. I ignore them. I stare at the austipice, but her shining skin fades quickly. She dissapears, and along with her, the others. I'm left alone.

* * *

I sit down on the ground, supporting my weight with my paws. I try not to look behind me at the friend who leaves, but forward toward the two who've just appeared. I smile at them, but the smile is weak and fake. I stand up and wave at them. The girl waves back. The boy shakes my hand. Eventually, I can't stop myself, so I glance behind me, to take one last look at Kanaya. But she's already gone. They all are. Terezi, Vriska, Sollux and Karkat. We're left in the cold. I stumble towards Equius, but his hands are wrapped around Aradia. Feeling abandoned and lost, I go back to the ground, just lying down. I keep my paws over my ears to shut off the world.

* * *

'Why?' The question won't leave my mind. The leader turning upon us - why did it happen? Though I was wired to love Equius, his arms give me no warmth. The metallic body always feels the same. That is to say, I feel nothing at all. He's wasting his energy.

'Nepeta needs this more, you know.' I tell him.

'Should I go to her?' he asks. I sigh.

'Yes.'

He leaves my side. It changes nothing. My mind is superior to theirs. Jealousy, treachery, selfishness - I don't have those qualities. I care only about the logically most advantageous option. Unlike Karkat.

* * *

Nothing was lost. Yellow, Jade, Teal, Blue and filthy mutant. Though two were highbloods, it doesn't matter. The sea dwellers are alive. The system is preserved. I hold Nepeta. Olive blood... The second lowest on the meteor, now that Aradia's blood has been removed. I divert my look to the lowest scum present - The bronze peasant. He dared to be born with with the power to commune. Does he think he's better than me? I bare my teeth.

* * *

My hands... One covered in Vriska's blood, one in my own. She cut me, but I've impaled her. How did I do it? Is this real? Is this a dream? Karkat said not to go to sleep. Is this what he meant? Yes, for sure. This must be a dream. I mean, a huge meteor flying between universes? Unthinkable, right? And Vriska dead? I laugh. What a silly thought. Who'd think a dream could be this crazy?

* * *

I stand tall. Or do I? My knees feel like dry sticks. The trident seems to be more like a crutch than a weapon. But I mustn't show my weakness. I am the heiress. My people need me more now than ever before. I adjust the tiara, sweep my hair back. I wipe the tears. I look at every face. Tavros, Equius... Eridan, Nepeta, Gamzee, and the new kids - Dave and Rose, I dare guess. They require my help. I consider each of them. Tavros looks broken. No surprise. He's only just killed his kismesis. Equius stares at him, fangs bared. He hasn't done anything to offend him, but I guess an aggressive character comes with being a highblood. Nepeta's stuck in his embrace. The cat-girl is too gentle for his arms, I can see the bruises forming on her skin. Gamzee... He's going below the surface. With what he's done, I can't say I'm surprised. Finally, Eridan. He's just sitting there, facing away from all of us, feet over the edge. I approach him.

'Is everything okay?'

The sea-dweller turns to me. His face looks surprised at first, then he grimaces. 'Now you care?' he says. Of course. I leave him to his mourning. Irregardless of what he feels like, I have had my own loss - Sollux' body lies on the floor in a pile of yellow blood. I pick him up and carry him below the deck.

* * *

Motherfucking lowbloods. Sitting there, all sad and depressed, like they've been hit by a tragedy. Their lives are the motherfucking tragedy. The day they were born, this was the fate they'd been assigned. To be pathetic, worthless tools. Existing only to serve us, their superiors. The one of them who had a chance to be somewhat useful decided to decline her duty. Disgusting.

The fucking sopor slime was blinding me. For so many years, I trusted the single most revolting one in their little crew. We were _moirails_. I had a crush on the communer. All of them worthless, all sinners. I can't bare to see their faces any longer. I descend down the stairs and delve deep into the meteor's dark corridors.

Suddenly, I see the fake heiress' ugly mug. She's clutching the yellowblood's corpse. What do I need to do to get away from these motherfuckers?

'Out of my way, traitor.' I say.

'You're not my superior, Gamzee. You can't speak to me like that.' she replies. Her face looks more pleading than commanding. 'But anyway, I'm not here to talk to you, anyway, so... See you.'

The girl passes me and I shudder. One fling of the club and she's gone. But I miss the chance. I'll get her later. I'll get them all. Just like I'd dealt with Karkat, I'll deal with the rest of 'em.


End file.
